


Wine Cat

by ravenarc



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: AU, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Gang, Gangs, Gun Violence, Heavy Angst, Hospital, Illness, Light Angst, M/M, Violence, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2020-05-16 04:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19310431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenarc/pseuds/ravenarc
Summary: Liu Yangyang is very very sick, and Wong Hendery is stuck with the hospital bills. A kind stranger is exactly what he needs right now, and Hendery takes the work. The pay is good. Too good.And the work gets worse the longer he does it. But Hendery needs the money. He has to help Yangyang- his life is on the line after all.





	1. The Bill

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all. if you're coming from one of my other fics you're probably pissed because I haven't updated in a while... like... six months. I'm so sorry about that, I'm struggling a lot with those stories and I promise I WILL keep working on them. In the mean time, please enjoy this one because it's going really well so far!! (If i do say so myself lmao) please enjoy, and there's more to come soon!

The tension is tangible, slipping in between every figure, sliding beneath the table and slithering towards the bed on the left wall of the hospital room. Nobody dares to breathe, not even the other inhabitants- one patient sitting up in her own bed, someone Hendery can only assume to be her boyfriend or her brother standing beside her. The two appear to be doing their best not to watch, but Hendery knows it’s probably hard.

What with his best friend  _ dying  _ in front of them and all.

It’s funny how Hendery’s mind chooses to fixate on the other patient. He’s standing at the foot of Yangyang’s bed, and even with monitors screaming and doctors speaking in rising tones he can’t seem to  _ hear  _ anything. His fingertips go numb with the way Yangyang retches, blood beginning to drip from his mouth-

And suddenly Hendery is there. He’s  _ all  _ there and he’s snapped out of the trance and Yangyang _  is dying in front of him.  _ The teen begins to panic. 

“What’s happening-! What’s happening to him-  _ holy fuck-” Hendery' _ s heart has leapt into his throat, but for a moment it’s like the doctors forgot he were even there, and one specific blonde with deep brown eyes and blood on her blue latex gloves whips her head around, meeting Hendery’s face with her own.

After the fact Hendery can only imagine how terrified he must have looked, but at the moment all he can think about is how gentle her features became. She reaches forwards, stepping away from the chaos and takes his wrist quickly, beginning to pull him away.

“You should not be here,” She cooes gently, but Hendery resists.

“Wait no I can’t leave-”

_ “Come.”  _ And then the white walls become a little darker when the light of the hallway is dimmer than that of the bedroom. The doctor who dragged him out leaves quickly, shutting the door behind her, and Hendery stares at nothing. His wrist throbs where her fingers had squeezed around it, but Hendery understands. He was in the way, he was in the way and he rubs it gently to take away the nagging pain. But it’s wet, and Hendery’s left hand flies away from his right wrist only to discover the blood that her blue latex gloves left behind. Hendery wants to scream.

He wants to run.

And now it’s a set in stone thing, a 100% thing;

Yangyang’s blood is on his hands.

* * *

“He’s stable.”

Those words are so relieving Hendery’s knees go weak, his body crashing into the chair behind him. He’s been in the lobby for three hours, and not a single person has come to update him on Yangyang’s condition. The throbbing in his head only increases, and Hendery places his face in his palms, elbows resting on his knees. His chest hurts, his lungs, his entire body aching, but the words  _ he’s stable  _ echo loudest, and it helps his own heartbeat to steady. He takes in a deep breath, still reeling, as he looks up at the doctor in front of him. He’s a taller man, long lab coat covering broad shoulders, and for a second Hendery entertains himself to compare him to that of a soap opera actor. 

“Thank you,  _ so much-”  _ He says, hands finding the armrests and pushing himself back up into a standing position. “When can I see him?” He’s eager, and his heart rate picks up again, dreading any answer that isn’t ‘right now’. The doctor smiles, his dreamy eyes gentle and he speaks softly, the way doctors are trained to. 

“I would caution about another hour of rest for him,” He says. “But if you can’t wait-”

“I can’t.” The doctor smiles at this, chuckling. 

“Follow me, then.” Hendery thanks him profusely the entire walk back to Yangyang’s hospital room. Anxiety begins to prickle at his insides.

What if they start to ask questions? 

Hendery knows they probably won’t. He understands the amount of the shit the doctors in this area see- being such a sketchy neighbourhood and all- and he knows that they’ve seen  _ worse,  _ too. But still, how a seventeen year old ended up here with a serious illness? That’s a tough one. 

Hendery recognizes the room even before the doctor tells him and quickly he sprints inside, not bothering to wait. The girl is asleep and her friend is too, slumped over in his chair, and Hendery very quickly adjusts his gait to be just a little quieter, but he doesn’t slow down. Yangyang’s bedding has been changed- thank god the blood is gone- and his eyes are closed against the light. Hendery thought he might be sleeping, but they open the closer he gets, and his friend offers him a weak smile. 

_ “Oh my god-”  _ Hendery breathes. He looks horrible. Thinner than usual under the blanket, even though just a few hours ago he had seemed healthy in his eyes. But it’s his eyes that  _ are  _ the problem; they’re sunken, the usual light replaced by a kind of tired Hendery can’t ever recall seeing in him. The doctor had followed Hendery inside, standing just a few feet away. 

“He’s not allowed to talk for a few more hours,” The man says quietly. “The tubes we had placed for his breathing earlier really ruin the throat. Luckily he doesn’t need them anymore-” Yangyang smiles again at Hendery so he knows that it’s okay, and Hendery laughs nervously. 

“Aw sorry kid.” He says, reaching down and taking his left hand. Yangyang frowns, unable to squeeze back. His frustration fades into another tired expression, and his eyelids flutter. For a second, Hendery panics. “What- what’s wrong with him-” He looks at the doctor frantically, but the man is calm and collected, smiling at Hendery again.

“He’s tired, kiddo,” He says, taking a step forward and bracing Hendery’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, he just needs rest.” Hendery swallows against his dry throat, dropping Yangyang’s hand as his eyes shut completely. 

“He’s sleeping?”

“Yes, he’s okay.” The doctor’s hand glides away from his shoulder, and Hendery sways just slightly. “How about you sit down here, okay? We need to talk about something a little difficult.”

All the warning signs go off in Hendery’s head with those words. What the hell does he mean? Is something even  _ worse  _ with Yangyang? The panic builds back up, and Hendery gladly drops into the chair the doctor gestures to beside the bed. The white walls eat at the corners of his vision, distracting him from everything around him. The doctor takes another seat from against the far wall and places it in front of Hendery, pulling a chart out of the end of Yangyang’s bed. The silence only makes the fears worse and the alarms that much louder in his ears, but Hendery stays still, hands on his knees, feet flat on the floor, eyes forced open against fatigue and a visual migraine. 

“What’s wrong?” He asks, fighting to keep his voice level. The doctor sits down in front of him.

“I should introduce myself first,” He says. “I am Kim Sungwoo, I’ve been a practicing physician here for 15 years, and I promise that there is nothing  _ wrong  _ per say-” Dr. Kim places the chart on the leg he crosses over the other, reading it. “But we do need to talk about finances.” Hendery’s heart drops into his stomach.

This is almost worse than a complication.

“Ah- yes.” He says, like he had thought about the fact that this was coming. 

He had not.

Dr. Kim purses his lips in sympathy, and Hendery sees that he really means it. The doctor probably sees a lot of people here he knows will have a hard time paying, and the lack of healthcare here and the obvious fact that Yangyang is  _ not  _ insured leaves Hendery as no exception. The doctor clears his throat and moves on.

“I’m going to just lay it all out flat for you, and then talk about payment methods and different programs we can get you or his guardians-”

“It’s just me.” Hendery says quietly and Dr. Kim pauses again, blinking, and then moves on. 

“-get you into to help with the costs.” Hendery can’t help the way he cringes, but he keeps his face stoney, nodding.

“Of course.” 

He’s handed the chart, and an entire series of numbers assaults him.

“We have to keep Yangyang here for at least a week in the ICU,” Dr. Kim says, almost like he regrets it. “And after that he is going to have to stay for a few days longer in the general care system so we can make sure he’s doing okay.” Hendery bites his tongue to keep from screaming.

The costs are astronomical.

“This number of course includes these things, so obviously should he go home early the cost might be a little less-” 

Hendery takes a deep breath, looking up and away from the chart while he places a hand on top of it, as if covering it up will make it go away. He remembers the words his older brother Yukhei had told him;  _ a regular five day stay can cost $10,000.  _ This is no regular five night stay.

“Um-” Is all that comes out at first, and then Hendery is sighing heavily again and looking back down. The number gawks back at him. “Yeah of course, this has to get paid I’ll pay it-” 

“It does not have to be all at once, please remember that.” The doctor’s tone is painfully gentle, but Hendery can feel himself hyperventilating despite it. “I’ve given you a list of organizations too that you can look into,” He nods, pretending that this information is helping. “I can give you a moment to think about the course of action you’d like to take.” The doctor stands up. “Don’t stress too much about making a decision.” He says, and then he walks out of the space, leaving the chart in Hendery’s shaking hands. 

Holy fuck.


	2. Really Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FOR SIMPLICITY SAKE I am going to be using the korean phrases (Hyung etc) as everyone is going to mix together anyways and tbh i dont want to confuse MYSELF let alone you guys so anyways yes okay cool
> 
> Here's chapter two, it's all kind of slowburn but tbh I'm gonna try not to overcomplicate thigns for myself (which is definitely what happened to Nothing) and I'm going to try to make this a really good fic for you all!! anyways please enjoy!!! (tysm for reading)

Silence settles around Hendery in an entirely new way with the closing of the hospital room’s door. He slumps backwards into his chair, breathing more of a physical challenge with each passing second. $23,000. How the hell is he supposed to muster $23,000.

The chart makes rustling noises with the way his hands shake, and in a fit of panic Hendery tosses it onto the bed beside him. Luckily, Yangyang doesn’t notice, still deep asleep, and Hendery watches him with tears in his eyes. There’s nothing he can do, no way in  _ hell  _ he’s pulling Yangyang out of the hospital like this.

He started to show symptoms a week ago, but they fit the mould of a common cold at first. First his nose was running and a cough developed. But that was fine. He’d fight it off. 

But the coughing deepened. It sounded more hoarse and more painful with each new day, and eventually blood would come up. Hendery didn’t like the look of that very much, and still Yangyang insisted on staying home. He knew the dangers of a hospital visit. Yangyang  _ knew.  _ Which is why when he asked Hendery to take him Hendery didn’t hesitate. 

The nosebleeds had started up, which were definitely out of character, until finally between the blood from the coughing and the blood from the bleeding Yangyang’s skin was so pale he looked like a ghost. That’s when he started sleeping for way too long, he dropped fifteen pounds and Hendery was too anxious to wait anymore.

And $23,000 later the boys are here, Yangyang is still sick and Hendery is beyond broke.

“This is bad.” He whispers to himself in the silence. “Oh  _ god  _ this is bad-” He buries his face in his hands, panic rising up inside of him yet again.  _ This is so, so, bad.  _ Hopelessness falls around him like snow, pretending to be gentle but too cold for comfort. He fumbles for his phone in his pocket, because Yukhei needs to know. He flips through his most recent messages and finds his brother near the top. Of course.

“Hendery, isn’t it?”

Hendery starts, jumping out of his daze and hitting the little red button on the barely started phone call. His head whips up, wondering how the hell the doctor had come back without him noticing. But it isn’t Dr. Kim. It’s the brother- or whoever he is- of the sleeping girl just a few feet away. 

“Sorry!” The guy says, smiling. “I didn’t mean to scare you.” Hendery can’t speak, still shocked, but he regains his senses quickly and stands up, extending a cautious hand.

“Yes, I’m- Hendery.” He says, measuring his words carefully. He’s not quite sure what to say next, because the teen has absolutely no idea  _ why  _ this stranger wants to talk to him. The other man gestures for him to sit, and Hendery does, slowly lowering himself back down into his chair. The stranger sits where the doctor had, and he places his elbows on his knees and his chin in his hands. 

“This place is depressing isn’t it?” He asks, his brown eyes sympathetic, and Hendery can feel the same expression crossing his own face. After all, this guy is here with a sick loved one too.

“It really is.” Hendery releases a deep breath, relaxing a little. “May I ask your name?” He says. “I must have missed it originally-”

“Oh my goodness no I’m sorry-” The guy straightens up as if he’s shocked himself. “My mistake, my name is Ten.” He extends his hand again, and already Hendery likes his energy.

“Ten?” He asks while he shakes his hand for the second time. “Really Ten?”

“Yes sir,” Ten chuckles. “Really Ten.” The silence is a little less lonely now, and Hendery leans back in his chair.

“How is she doing?” He asks, nodding towards the girl on the other side of the room. Ten sighs heavily and turns around in his chair to look at her. After a moment he looks back. 

“Really well, actually,” He says. “They’re removing her from  _ here-” The ICU,  _ Hendery thinks. “-in a couple hours.” Hendery purses his lips, happy to hear this but a selfish little piece of him is going to be sad to lose the company he just gained. 

“That’s good!” He exclaims. “Really good.” Ten nods, and then his eyes are on Yangyang and Hendery knows what he’s going to ask. “He-” Hendery struggles to pick the right words. “Has to stay here- for a while.” The breaks in his sentence don’t help to convey the confidence he’s pretending to have. His new friend nods empathetically. 

“I’m sorry to hear that,” He says. “Is he your brother?” Hendery nods, exasperated. He can feel a great sadness welling up in his chest again with those words.

“Some of the only family I have.” He says, careful not to let his voice break. He’s desperate for a change in topic. “So, is she your sister?” He asks, drawing the attention back. Ten laughs.

“No no,” He says, still laughing. “My boss’ sister, actually. His  _ twin.”  _ Hendery’s eyes are wide. 

“That’s… weird.” He doesn’t know how else to respond, but luckily this garners more laughter out of Ten. 

“Not really, but he’s busy,  _ dealing,  _ with something else,” Ten studies Hendery’s face. “A work thing.” Too busy to be with his twin in the ICU?

“What kind of work does he do?” Hendery can sense the mood changing, and Ten’s gaze is a little more scathing now, raking across Hendery’s entire body. Suddenly he’s uncomfortable, and the closed door is no longer a private comfort but a source of fear. 

And then Ten’s expression melts back into friendliness.

“I couldn’t help but overhear a little earlier,” Ten says, leaning back into his chair again and folding his hands in his lap. “I’m actually wondering if you’re in need of a job.” Hendery’s heart stops. “We’re hiring, if you’re interested.” Ten has seemed to freeze, waiting for Hendery’s reaction and gauging what to do next. Hendery frowns, confused.

“What- what kind of job?” He asks, a nervous laugh coating the question. Ten doesn’t know Hendery at  _ all.  _ Hendery doesn’t know Ten.

But he  _ really  _ needs money.

Ten smirks, and Hendery can sense a different part of the stranger’s personality finally coming out. Still friendly, but less sugar-coated. His new friend leans forwards again on his elbows, this time folding his hands together in front of him like he has something very important to say. His eyes are dark and his voice is low.

“The pay is good.” He says. “And it’s nothing too terrifying.” These words are not comforting, but Hendery can feel himself leaning into it. Trusting. “You’ll transport some stuff for us, how does that sound?” Hendery nods before his mind even catches up. 

He’s young. He’s young and he’s desperate and he  _ knows  _ he’ll never get the money elsewhere. He has no other choice.

Right?

“Why don’t you think about it,” Ten encourages. “I’ll give you my number and you can call me when you make a decision.” He shifts and pulls a phone out of his back pocket, opening it up and waiting. Hendery realizes he’s supposed to do the same.

“Oh- okay-” He pulls his phone out quickly, and watches numbly as Ten takes it, typing his number into Hendery’s phone first, creating a contact. He put’s Hendery’s into his phone second, and then he hands it back. Hendery glances down.  _ Really Ten,  _ the contact name reads, and when he looks back up Ten is smirking again. Then he stands. 

“Really, think about it. I would love to be able to help out with your situation kid, and even if you don’t say yes-” He nods towards Yangyang. “Keep me updated, huh?” Hendery nods like a mute, still confused, still astounded by Ten’s confidence, and he watches as Ten leaves the room with no other explanation. Hendery glances at the other bed, the alleged twin just as deep in slumber as Yangyang. 

That was  _ weird. _

And something feels wrong about it too, but what can Hendery do? He has an opportunity. He calls Yukhei.

_ “Hendery jesus I’ve been waiting on a call forever-”  _ Yukhei sounds pissed but Hendery understands. He should have called a thousand times sooner.

“Hey-” He says.

_ “Tell me.” _

So Hendery does. He tells him about the drive there- how terrifying that was. He tells him about the doctors and the sickness and the stay. How long this might take.

“Hyung there is a problem-” Hendery begins, struggling to find a way to phrase the  _ cost  _ of it all. Yukhei sighs on the other end and Hendery can almost see the hand running through his hair. He cringes at the anxiety this must be causing him.

_ “Tell me,”  _ He reiterates, but his tone is gentle and Hendery wishes he could be  _ here.  _

Right here, with him, telling him it was going to be okay. But Yukhei was called away for work, his office job halfway across the country. And that’s just to keep up with rent and put food on their table. Living alone somewhere foreign is bad enough for Yukhei.

_ “I’m listening.”  _ And so Hendery can’t do it.

“He’s just,  _ so,  _ sick Hyung-” Hendery’s voice fails him and for the very first time that day he really let’s the tears fall too. He’s so goddamn scared.

_ “Ah fuck kid-”  _ He hears the way Yukhei’s strength is failing on the other end.  _ “I’m so sorry I should be there-”  _

“No- no-” Hendery tries to catch his breath, chest hurting all over again. His only audience are too out of it to see him let his guard down, and for that he’s grateful. “No. Stay where you are, keep working hard Hyung we can handle it all over here.” Hendery takes a deep breath, switching his phone into his other shaking hand and clenching his fists tight. “I’m gonna handle this.”

And he nods like he believes it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me if anything is confusing or if you have questions! I hope this was decent <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO EXCITED TO BE BACK AGAINNNNNN. My goal for this winter break is to provide every story that I am currently writing on here with a new chapter, because I have been absolutely horrible at updating my whole career on here lmao. I hope that this chapter isn't disappointing, and I'm really hoping that I'm going to get back my spark and write well soon :) thank you so much for reading, please leave comments and kudos, and I hope you enjoy <3

After ending the call with Yukhei Hendery stares at his phone for a very long time. The screen stares back at him, white, with the name  _ Really Ten  _ at the top of his new contacts list. He looks back up at Yangyang, his pale skin is nearly whiter than the phone screen now. Hendery remembers what the doctor said about taking him home early, but with the way Yangyang looks now… Hendery won’t do it.

“My first priority-” He closes his eyes, taking Yangyang’s hand again. He squeezes his fingers around his wrist gently, and Yangyang’s pulse whistles back at him quietly. Telling him he  _ needs  _ this, but telling him it’s going to be okay, too.  _ “My first priority-”  _ Hendery whispers, feeling the tears try their hand again at breaking him down. “Will always be you.” His eyes search Yangyang’s thin face, trying  _ so hard  _ to find a response. Nothing. 

And then he stands- Ten couldn’t have gone far.

He closes the door behind him quietly, glancing once more through the grated window. Yangyang still sleeps, monitors whirring, and when Hendery looks to the other side of the room the girl looks the same too. Both tired. Both sick. He’s happy she’s doing okay enough to move soon, though, and he fights back the jealousy once more.

The walk down the hallway is slow, and Hendery takes his time. He himself is tired,  _ so  _ tired. He hasn’t slept in almost twenty hours, eaten in ten, and it’s all starting to weigh on him. With Yukhei’s job he hasn’t had to feel so empty in forever, but the stress of the past few hours have been worse than he’s ever felt. Hendery continues, running his hand along the wall every now again, keeping steady. He knows where the waiting room is, and he assumes that it’s there that he’ll find Ten. 

He enters the space quietly, met with the bustling roar of everything around him. There are a lot of people here- a hospital never quiets down- and between the people and the beeping and the words of the PA system Hendery begins to lose his bearings. He looks around desperately, but doesn’t see any sign of Ten.

He purses his lips and glances down at his phone again. He could just  _ call  _ him.

He looks for a quieter space, and decides it may be best to just step outside. Leaving the building gives him anxiety-  _ what if Yangyang codes while I’m gone?  _ But he forces those fears down. He’s just going to be outside the door. 

The entrance is easy to find, and soon Hendery is standing outside in the cool night air. It’s summer, but the chill doesn’t fail to prick at his skin in the moonlight. He sighs heavily, questioning his decision one last time.

_ My first priority will always be you,  _ he thinks, and then he hits the call button.

It rings for a moment, but quicker than Hendery expected Ten picks up. 

_ “I’m glad you called!”  _ The man on the other end sounds just as happy as Hendery remembers him from just an hour ago.  _ “How are you feeling?”  _ He’s taken aback by this question a little, but he welcomes the warmth.

“I’m doing alright.” He says carefully. “I- I want to take you up on your offer. This,” He sighs, hating that he’s saying these words and trusting a stranger. “I really can’t do this by myself.” He can almost hear Ten’s genuine smile on the other end of the line.

_ “I’m happy to help.”  _ He says.  _ “And you can start as soon as you’re ready, okay? I already have something lined up and as long as you feel comfortable leaving your brother for a few hours we can get started.”  _ The idea makes Hendery cringe. Leave Yangyang? Something  _ lined up?  _ He wants to say no, say ‘I’m sorry this was a mistake’ but he  _ can’t.  _

“Ten I-” His hands are shaking again and he slaps his phoneless one against his leg, trying to steady it. “I need to know how much money I’m gonna be making.” He spits it out, embarrassed to ask, but for him to  _ go,  _ to  _ leave,  _ he needs to know. Ten laughs on the other end.

_ “Of course, kiddo.”  _ He says gently.  _ “You’ll be paid per job. This one is gonna be five hundred already, and it’s super simple. You’re gonna hit your goal in no time.”  _ Hendery is shocked. Five hundred already? 

Yukhei’s condescending voice in the back of his mind is already screaming  _ what are you getting yourself into?  _ But Hendery stills.

This is fine.

“What do I do?” Ten laughs again.

_ “I will come see you in thirty minutes. You have a car, right?”  _ Hendery nods before remembering Ten can’t see that.

“Y-yes yep I do.” He cringes at his own idiocy but Ten doesn’t seem to care.

_ “I’ll give you all the details in a few,”  _ The man says, tone still chipper and Hendery can’t help but melt into it.  _ “Keep Yangyang good company till I’m back, ok? And don’t be scared to talk to Miyoung, she’d enjoy your presence.”  _ Hendery nods again but this time verbally voices his appreciation. Ten hangs up, and Hendery stands there on the sidewalk once again, alone. He knows Miyoung must be the twin, and he’s been curious about her since seeing her for the very first time. He wanders back inside, buzzing. He has a job, five hundred dollars soon to be in his pocket, and Yangyang soon to be safe and healthy back home, all bills paid. 

He heads back to the room, dodging the other hospital dwellers. 

 

Ten shows up just like he said he would, and enters the hospital room quietly, careful to close the door gently. Miyoung is still sleeping, and Yangyang falls in and out of a fitful rest. Each time he moans gently, Hendrey’s heart skips a beat. The fear is suffocating.

When Hendery hears Ten, he straightens up in his chair, trying to rub the sleep from his eyes and the sweat from his face. Ten smiles at him sympathetically. 

“Come with me,” He whispers, cautious as if Miyoung or Yangyang would be able to hear. Hendery nods, standing up. His muscles ache from staying in the same position for so long, and his heart is already beginning to pound harder. The anticipation and the anxiety are building in his veins. He follows Ten out the door and then back through the hospital’s ICU floor, finally entering the waiting room. Ten chooses two chairs near the back of the room, as far away from anyone else as possible. Hendery sits down again, Ten sitting right next to him, eyeing the rest of the room. After a few moments of silence, Ten speaks.

“We will go outside together and drive in our cars to the corner of Mavis and Greenbrooke.” He says, voice low but tone still friendly. “When we get there, I’ll give you what I need you to move and the address. I’m going to come with you for your first time, okay? Giving you guidance and all that,” He chuckles, leaning back in his chair and crossing his legs, relaxed. “It’ll take maybe an hour at most, without complications of course.” Hendery frowns but Ten laughs again. “I’m joking, it’ll be fine. And when it’s over, I give you the payment.” Hendery perks up again at the thought of getting money to deliver something- even if he has quite a few ideas about what it may be.

“Like skip the dishes.” He murmers, and this pulls out yet another light hearted laugh from his companion.

“Like skip the dishes.” Ten echoes. “Let’s get this over with.” He claps a strong hand on Hendery’s shoulder. It feels warm, safe, and for just a few seconds Hendery is transported back to the world in which Yukhei lived at home. The pain in his chest is gone after a second, and he shakes thoughts of his brother away. Hendery takes a deep breath.

“I have to say this,” he starts, before the two stand up. Ten shifts in his chair to face him completely, eyes sharp and attentive.

“Whatever you need kid.” Hendery smirks.

“It’s hard for me to trust you,” he says. “I just met you, and it seems kind of,  _ you know.”  _ Ten nods. Illegal. They both know what he means.

“I’m not gonna lie to you, it is.” He seems to wait for Hendery’s response, but this doesn’t even phase him.

“That’s not what I’m scared of,” He says. “Give me a real reason to trust you.” He shifts the same way Ten had, facing him and clasping his hands under his chin. Ten smiles yet again.

“I will protect you with my life, that’s how it works,” Ten says. “And as you continue to work with me you’re going to meet a family who will defend and support you with everything they have. I don’t know what I can tell you now that will help you believe me, but I know that for you, and I know that for Yangyang, this opportunity is too good to pass up.” Hendery nods, mulling over these words. There are a lot of promises here, and Hendery hates promises.

But he stands with Ten anyways, following him out of the hospital and into the chill of the night once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING <33333more to come soon babes and I'm sorry this update took so long.... :( ily


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two updates in a row?? Wild. Hope you enjoy this, more to come soon ;) <3

The walk to Hendery’s car is short, and Ten waits till he’s in the driver’s seat to walk away and find his own car. Hendery shivers, turning the key in the ignition as quick as possible, trying to get the heat on. It takes him a second to smell the blood again, and he cringes as soon as he recognizes he. He turns around cautiously, and nonetheless, Yangyang’s blood is covering his backseat. Between the coughing and the horrific nosebleeds on the way to the hospital, Hendery now has a hell of a mess to clean up. He shakes his head, taking a deep breath. His hands are still shaking from anticipation, and he grips the steering wheel tightly as he presses the gas. 

He heads to the corner of Mavis, just a few minutes from the hospital but in a pretty secluded neighbourhood. Pulling over, he sees headlights behind him and knows Ten is just a few feet back. He doesn’t turn his car off, waiting for Ten to come and join him. In just moments he’s at the passenger side window, and Hendery unlocks the other doors to let him in. Ten opens the door and sits down with his familiar smile.

He doesn’t mention the blood in the backseat.

“Where too?” Hendery asks. He glances down towards the black bag between Ten’s legs and clenches his hands around the wheel tighter, knuckles turning white. Ten shakes his head.

“Just follow my directions.” He says quietly. “Hold this in your lap.” He shoves the bag towards Hendery. “In the future you’ll be alone, and this shit has to stay on you at all times.” Hendery’s hands fall away from the wheel, taking the bag quickly as Ten lets go of it, not waiting to make sure he even has it. His sudden cold tone reminds Hendery that he doesn’t know this man at all, and quite suddenly he’s beginning to feel unsafe.

And then he thinks of Yangyang-  _ his first priority.  _

Clenching his teeth and tucking the bag between his thighs, Hendery grips the wheel once more and pulls away from the curb. 

His anxiety only grows worse as they drive. What if Ten has bad intentions? This could be a trap. It could be anything, really, because Hendery knows nothing about Ten or his situation. Hendery needs money, but he can’t pay shit if he  _ dies  _ tonight. And then who will be there for Yangyang?

He fights with himself the entire car ride, back and forth. If Ten is true to his word Hendery is going to be able to pay for the care that his brother needs. If he didn’t choose to do this then he wouldn’t have the money, and if Ten chooses to kill him- or something- then no one has the money.

So this, he supposes, is his only choice.

Ten doesn’t say anything to him the whole ride, save his directions every few minutes, and after about half an hour they’re in a part of town that Hendery isn’t so familiar with.

_ Fantastic. This is fantastic.  _ He swallows hard, but suddenly Ten is telling him to pull over. He obeys, stopping the car and turning it off. 

“We’re going to get out now,” Ten says, but he grabs Hendery’s wrist when Hendery reaches for the door, making the teen jump. “Wait-” Hendery is certain Ten can feel him shaking, and his cold demeanor changes quickly to the man Hendery recognizes from before. His eyes say sorry in a way that almost feels good, and then Ten’s right hand is reaching into his coat pocket. “Take this.” He flips Hendery’s wrist palm up and places a small switchblade into his hand. Hendery stares at it for a moment and then looks up at Ten. “You never know.” Is all he says before opening his own door and stepping out onto the sidewalk. As the night grows older the chill grows deeper, and through his hoodie Hendery shivers. He tucks the knife into his pocket, feeling it with his fingers carefully before releasing it into the fabric. A knife. His suspicions are wearing away- if Ten were going to hurt him then he probably wouldn’t arm him.

But he wouldn’t arm him unless Ten didn’t think he’d need it.

The thought sends yet another shiver down his spine, but Hendery ignores it.  _ Think of the money. Think of Yangyang.  _ He suddenly feels a slight twinge in his gut, remembering that he has in fact left his brother’s bedside and anything could happen while he’s gone.

“Let’s do this,” He mutters to Ten, standing beside him. “Just get it over with.”

“That’s the spirit.” Ten says, before starting off down the road.

There are convenient stores and strip malls on either side lighting up the night, neon lights hurting their eyes. The silence is unnerving, and the whirr of the signs is all that accompanies their footsteps as they walk. Hendery is careful to stay by Ten’s side, sticking close. After two minutes of walking, Ten turns towards one of the strip malls. 

The boys walk up the grassy border and enter the parking lot, heading towards a car with its headlights off.

“The signals and high beams will never be on,” Ten says as they walk. “One inside light is going to be your indicator.” Hendery nods, eyeing the car. Ten is right, the passenger side light in the roof gleams orange in the vehicle, the only light around. It reflects off oil beneath the vehicle. As they get closer, the driver’s door opens. Ten stops in his tracks and frowns, grabbing Hendery’s bicep. The teen looks up at him for a second, confused, but Ten’s expression is stoney.  _ “They never get out of the car.”  _ He whispers. Hendery senses something a little different in Ten’s voice. 

The person he sees is not what he was expecting in the least. The lithe figure is dressed in a warm coat that reaches down to their knees, and their shoes are combat boots, buckles glinting in the light of the store behind them.

They’re also a woman.

Hendery doesn’t know what’s wrong in this situation, but Ten seems to be worried. His grip on Hendery’s arm grows that much tighter, and he takes a step forward. 

“Where’s Yuta you bitch?” He snarls, and Hendery jumps.  _ That  _ was mean. But the woman takes a deep breath, almost like she’s bored. She gestures to the car, and in the light of the store behind them Hendery sees a glint of something sharp. She’s holding a knife, a much longer, sharper one than the stupid switchblade in Hendery’s pocket, and the thing is wet.

That’s not oil on the pavement. 

“Calm your ass, Chit,” She spits. “He’ll be fine if you hand that over to me,” She nods towards the bag Hendery’s carrying, and she suddenly seems to realize she doesn’t recognize him. “Oh?” Her tone is icy, but a synthetic warm smile lights up her face. Her eyes shine black into his, and Hendery can feel how Ten tenses, not liking the way she’s looking at him. “A new one?” She asks. She twirls the knife in her hands. “That’s,  _ interesting.  _ Irene is going to love that.” Ten bares his teeth.

“Shut up.” He spits. “If you don’t walk away Irene isn’t going to get to know.” Hendery tastes the threat, and he pieces things together slowly, shock and confusion locking him in place. This woman is not who they were expecting, and it’s implied that who they were looking for seems to have gotten the other end of her knife, so to speak. Ten is obviously not friends with her. 

“No need to be rude, T,” She says. “Hand the bag over and I’ll leave, Yuta lives, and no one else gets hurt.” 

Ten’s hand slithers down Hendery’s arm until he finally grasps his hand, guiding it towards Hendery’s pocket. He wants him to pull his knife. 

“Knives aren’t usually your weapon of choice, Seulgi,” Ten says. “Which means you probably don’t have a gun on you, no?” Hendery watches her expression change slightly, and he knows that Ten is right, but what good is that going to do?

But then Ten pulls out a hand gun of his own, aiming it at her chest. Hendery’s blood runs cold, terror pulsing through his veins and making his head ache.

“Ten-” He starts, but Seulgi doesn’t let him finish, snarling.

_ “Fuck _ Chit I thought Kun outlawed that shit-” She takes a step back.

“Scared?” Ten taunts, not lowering his weapon. Hendery’s head whips around, but no one is near, nobody is watching. He can’t even see any cameras near the strip malls. “I am holding a ranged weapon, you stand absolutely no chance. Walk away, tell Irene you failed, and come back next time you’re prepared.” She’s furious, but Hendery can tell she’s met her match.

“You know you’ll get in shit for this,” She spits. “We all agreed after-”

_ “Don’t finish.”  _ Ten sneers. “Get. The. Fuck. Out.” She closes her dark eyes for a moment, sighing again. Ten doesn’t waver, and after a moment she steps back.

_ “You know this means war.”  _ She murmurs, and walks towards the buildings. Ten waits until she’s finally disappeared around a far corner, now over two hundred meters away, before putting his weapon back in his waistband. Hendery is shocked, rooted to the ground. Ten glances to him for a moment, and Hendery sees his eyes say sorry once more.

“This wasn’t supposed to look like this,” He whispers. “But I need you to wake up now, because I don’t know what the fuck we’re about to see.” And with that, he grabs Hendery’s hand and sprints towards the car and the blood on the ground. Hendery has no choice but to follow, and instinct kicks in as he does. Ten squints through the windows, movements quick and precise, and Hendery looks too. Sprawled in the back seat is someone very unconscious and very bloody.  _ “Fuck.”  _ Ten grabs the handle ripping the door open.

Except it doesn’t budge. For a moment Hendery watches Ten stand there like an idiot, before the man curses and says, “She locked it. She locked it and took the keys.” Hendery raises his elbow, not thinking about what he’s doing. He launches himself into the window, shattering the glass. Even Ten wasn’t expecting that. The pain explodes across his left arm, and he groans but doesn’t seem to care. Ten unlocks the door from the inside, throwing it open and ducking down.

Yuta- or at least Hendery is pretty sure this man is Yuta- reminds him of Yangyang. In fact, the entire scene sends a flurry of horrible recent memories through his head, playing out behind his eyes. The coughing, the blood. He stands there, dumbfounded, while Ten is yelling things incoherent to his deafening ears.

“Your knife, kid, your knife!” Hendery snaps back, grabbing the switchblade from this pocket clumsily and handing it to Ten. Ten cuts open Yuta’s shirt immediately, face unreadable as he looks at the damage the woman had done.

“The hospital,” Hendery stutters. “We have to take him there right-” But Ten isn’t listening. Instead, he’s trying to gently pull Yuta out of the car. The wounded man groans in agony, coughing, and blood dribbles down his chin. Hendery puts his hands out, pressing them to his chest as Ten pulls his arm around his shoulder.

“We have to get him to your car,” Ten’s voice is strained beneath the weight of another body, but he starts to move as quickly as possible in the direction they parked, almost three minutes down the road. Hendery runs ahead, making sure never to be too far from them, but getting to the car first to start it. He jumps out of the drivers seat and opens the back door, helping Ten lay the guy onto Hendery’s seats. The new blood mixes with the old blood and all Hendery can smell now is the metallic liquid in his nose. “Get in with him.” Ten barks, and Hendery hesitates for a second.

“Aren’t I supposed to drive-”

“You have no idea where we’re going.” And Ten nudges him into the car, running to the driver’s seat himself. At first Hendery hovers over the young man bleeding into his leather, but after a moment he gives in, pulling him into his lap. Hendery remembers what Yangyang had been like at home, and in an effort to comfort the hurting boy Hendery begins to stroke his hair and hold him tight. He presses his own hands onto the wounds every once in a while, cringing every time they hit a bump and Yuta’s breathing stops, painful gasps and groans replacing it.

“It’s okay,” Hendery whispers. “You’re okay.” He can’t help the way his voice shakes. Ten is shaking his head up front.

“I chose this for you because it was supposed to be the safest first start you could have,” His teeth seem to be grit together and he sounds bitter, almost angry at himself. “Our relationship with Yuta’s family is good,  _ really  _ good, and all we were doing was giving him some intel, not drugs, not weaponry,” Ten glances into the rearview mirror anxiously. “There was no danger to you- there wasn’t  _ supposed  _ to be that kind of danger this time-”

_ This time.  _ Hendery sighs.

What the hell has he gotten himself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tysm for reading!! <333 more soon


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiii, I'm back yet again!! Hope you guys enjoy this and I hope to keep writing so stay tuned!! it would also be so so helpful if you could leave a comment at the end of this chapter just to let me know people are actually reading!! I love this story, but don't see a point in posting it if no one is interested, so just let me know how you're liking it if you don't mind

Yuta’s breathing is less ragged the longer they drive, and it’s clear to Hendery that Seulgi wasn’t going for a kill. With a sigh of relief, he dabs at the clotting stab wounds one last time. Ten’s eyes are in the rearview mirror again, trying to see how his friend is doing.

“He’s okay,” Hendery says quietly. “Are we- are we almost there?” Ten nods, sighing in relief to himself. 

“Two minutes away.” He says through what sounds like a parched throat. “We’ll be able to get him patched up, and-“ he reaches back to squeeze Hendery’s knee. “We still have the intel.” Hendery hugs the bag tighter in between his knees. He’s still reeling from the whole thing, but the excitement and newness of it all pricks his curiosity too. After another minute Ten speaks up again.

“You’ll still be paid, by the way,” He says quietly. “And if that didn’t scare you off then there are plenty of jobs we can get you to do.” Hendery nods.

“I’m not scared.” He surprises himself by saying this, but he realizes it’s true. As  _ scary  _ as the situation had been, Hendery is not immobilized with fear or paralyzed in terror, and he knows that he could do it again. 

For Yangyang?

He’d do it a thousand times.

“Hey-“ he says suddenly. “We’re going back to the hospital soon, right?” Ten doesn’t answer for a moment. 

“We will,” He says slowly. “I can’t promise how quickly.” Hendery purses his lips, but he understands. They’re over an hour and a half away from the hospital now, and between getting Yuta inside, getting him treated- maybe meeting some new people?- it’ll take a while for Hendery to make it back to the hospital. 

“Why didn’t we take him to the hospital?” He asks. Ten chuckles.

“And tell the hospital what? ‘A  _ gang member _ stabbed  _ my _ gang member and now he’s dying but we only escaped ‘cuz i pointed a gun at her.’ Good plan” 

Hendery dips his head in agreeance. 

“You’re right.” Ten nods.

“Of course I’m right.” And finally the friendly man seems more like himself, or at least the self Hendery has come to know in the past few hours. After another few seconds of silence, Hendery speaks up again.

“So, where is it that we’re going?” He says, still combing his fingers through Yuta’s hair, who’s rhythmic breathing is the only thing telling Hendery he’s okay. 

“I’m taking us to the closest house of ours,” Ten says, eyes on the road. He makes a left turn. “It’s where Miyoung’s brother is, actually, so I can give him a good update in person too.” Ten seems pleased at the thought, and his relaxation stables Hendery’s own nerves.

“How many houses are there?” He hears himself ask.

“A couple around the district, each one has a resident head and the rest of us come and go.” Hendery nods like he understands, but suddenly there’s a vibration in his pocket. Ten’s eyebrow raises in the mirror. Hendery wrestles under the weight of Yuta to retrieve it, staring at the screen.

_ “Yukhei-”  _ He whispers. “It’s my brother-”

“Yangyang?” Ten sounds surprised.

“No-” Hendery says as he pulls the phone up to his ear, but he doesn’t have any time to say anything else.

_ “Hendery holy shit I’ve been trying to reach you for the past hour!”  _ His brother sounds distraught and Hendery can’t help but cringe at the worry he must have caused. 

“Hyung-”

_ “How’s Yangyang? Is he doing okay? What about you?”  _ Hendery can tell that Yukhei is trying to keep his voice level.

“We’re fine Hyung,” Hendery says, forcing a chuckle. He glances down at his lap where the bloody stranger lays. “Yangyang is great, still completely stable, resting.” 

_ “When you weren’t answering me I thought something had happened.”  _

“I’m sorry, I fell asleep about two hours ago.” He lies. He glances back up into the mirror. Ten isn’t watching him, but he knows that with the way Yukhei is almost yelling that he can definitely hear both sides. When they turn down yet another side street Hendery knows they’ve made it to the house, and he races to find a way to end the conversation and get off the phone. “Yukhei Hyung, please don’t worry about us. It must be so late over there you need to rest-” Ten stops the car, but then seems to tense up himself.

_ “What was that?”  _ Yukhei asks.  _ “Hendery are you driving? Fuck kid that’s not safe don’t be so reckless.”  _ Hendery is awkwardly shocked into silence.

“Sorry?” He tries. Hendery is obviously not the one driving, but Yukhei doesn’t need to know that. “Listen how about I call you back in a bit okay?”

_ “Fine. Where are you going? Why aren’t you with-”  _ But Hendery ends the call, gut wrenching as he hits the red button and Yukhei’s name disappears from his screen. Ten unfreezes.

“Sorry.” He says, but then he’s opening his door and Hendery is remembering why they’re here. He looks down at Yuta.

“Time to get you inside,” He says gently. He’s glad that he’s passed out, because maybe moving him will hurt less. He supports him into a sitting position while Ten opens the other door, taking Yuta into his arms. Hendery clambours out and scrambles after him towards the house.

They’ve parked in the driveway of number 45 on Jennings Street, somewhere Hendery’s never been before. There are houses up and down the road, standing tall in the darkness. The porch light of 45 is on, and from the outside it looks like any other house. Ten is opening the door in seconds, awkwardly handling Yuta. Hendery isn’t sure how he can help, and a sudden anxiety floods him as he realizes he has no idea what they’ll find inside.

The house is old, probably from the 19th century, and the inside is made of wood and pretty furniture, definitely not what Hendery was expecting. A small crowd descends on them immediately, and Ten is barking orders like a mad dog.

“Find me Do  _ now,”  _ He says, and the closest young man scrambles away. “John, Jae,” He addresses to men standing in front of them. They’re both tall, but Johnny is even taller, arms crossed over his chest. He doesn’t even really look all that fazed by the unconscious man in Ten’s arms. “I need you to clean up a mess.”

“Where Yuta was stationed?” Jae asks, already pulling on a jacket and grabbing a white backpack. Ten nods.

“You have his extra keys?” 

John disappears for a moment, returning with a set of car keys Hendery can only assume belong to the car they had left behind. 

The first guy to run off returns with yet another stranger, who guides Ten and Hendery into the next room. There’s a table there with a white sheet across it, and Ten lays Yuta down on it gently. 

“Oh dear,” The newest man says. “Had a little run in with a short sword, hm?” He’s already working, and Hendery watches in wonderment with the calmness everyone is displaying. No one seems to be too worried, no one seems to be panicking. Sighing, finally, Ten leads Hendery out of the room, shutting the door behind them. They’re back in the foyer, and there’s finally silence. The bustle is gone.

“Doyoung and Taeil will take care of him,” Ten says. “And Jaehyun and Johnny will take care of the mess Seulgi made in that parking lot.” Hendery nods continuously, like any of those names and situations are making sense to him. “I  _ think,”  _ Ten says, looking around. “That there may be two or three people left in the house for you to meet.” Ten starts up a staircase Hendery hadn’t taken note of before, and he follows behind him quickly. 

“Were any of those guys Miyoung’s brother?” He asks, but Ten shakes his head.

“Taeyong is here I think,” He says. “He’s the one we’re looking for.” 

Hendery looks around while they walk up the steps. The place is covered in old wallpaper and wooden beams, reminding him of a haunted house. It’s two storeys tall, and he assumes it has a basement. Apart from what Hendery knows about it, it looks completely normal, like a nice old couple could live here.

When they reach the landing Ten asks for him to wait a moment, disappearing into a room at the end of the hallway. Hendery pulls his phone out, still feeling awful for the way he ended the phone call with Yukhei. A couple text messages sit in his inbox, but apart from that, Yukhei doesn’t seem upset.

**Yuk: Just drive safe**

**Yuk: Don’t pick up the phone when you’re driving, ever, okay**

**Yuk: keep me updated**

He sighs heavily and shoots a text back.

**Of course hyung, srry**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! tysm for reading, leave a comment if you can!! more soon! <3

**Author's Note:**

> I'll update soon!! Please leave kudos, comments and criticisms if you're willing, I'd really appreciate it!! <3 more to come, thank you so much for reading <33


End file.
